The Second Floor
by mad-sugar-but-sweet
Summary: Based off of CP Coulter's Dalton. Fourth in Series. Rane future fic oneshot. A typical night in with Reed, Shane and their three teenage daughters.


**A/N: Based off of CP Coulter's Dalton. Fourth in a future fic series I am working on. The rest of my series can be found on my profile. I dont think I like this one, but I needed to write something and this was the best it was going to be. Next story will be Klaine. Thanks for reading.**

**Van Kamp-Anderson**

There was always noise coming from the huge studio apartment on the second floor; whether it was music, laughter or the odd occurrence of fighting. This Saturday evening, it was a mixture of the three.

"Where's the salt?" Reed Van Kamp-Anderson called from the kitchen, standing on his tiptoes trying to reach into the very back of the cupboard.

"I think Alan and Tommy used it all last time they were over," Shane called back from the adjoining dining room where he was setting the table.

"I can call them and tell them to bring some," Nicki, the middle child, shouted from the studio next to the kitchen, already running to the phone and stumbling over her own feet. Classical music was blasting from a state of the art stereo. Painted canvases and sculptures were propped up against the walls of the high ceiling wood panelled room, scaffolding covered one wall to be used for some of Reed's bigger creations. Ten foot mirrors covered the wall opposite the grand archway that connected the kitchen to the studio, to make the room a dance hall too. Samantha, the eldest, was dancing to Vivaldi, her movements elegant and on the brink of perfection.

"Sami, can you turn the music down now please?" Reed asked his daughter, cutting up vegetables and tossing them in the big pot. Sami spun over to the stereo, turned it down and continued dancing, without pause. Reed shook his head at his daughter's dedication.

"Dad!" Danni snapped from her seat on the counter, claiming Reed's attention once again. "Please just listen to me"

"Daniella, I'm sorry but you can't go to Dalton, it's an all-boys school and you are a girl." Reed sighed stirring something that was bubbling, not entirely sure if that was supposed to happen.

"But Daddy, I don't want to go to Dobry; the girls are all stuck up bitches!" Danni crossed her arms over her chest furious. Shane laughed from the dining room, whilst Reed shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Danni, but that is where you will be going to school. And don't use language like that, you are a lady," Reed scolded her, ending the discussion.

Danni jumped off the counter angrily and stomped to her bedroom on the other side of the apartment, grumbling the entire way. Nicki ran back into the kitchen shortly after, seeing Reed holding a hand to his head.

"Danni will be okay Dad, she's just scared about moving away from home" Nicki hugged her father from behind, already slightly taller than him at fifteen.

"Sometimes I think it might be more that that…" Reed sighed again. The two of them went back to work on the dinner, throwing ingredients into pots and stirring.

"The two clumsiest members of our family are cooking. Does no one else see this ending in disaster?" Sami joked wandering into the kitchen for a glass of water. Nicki stuck out her tongue and raised a hand to throw a potato at her. Reed snatched the potato and threw it in one the pots before a war broke out in the kitchen. Sami walked off back to the studio laughing.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Danni screamed from her room causing Nicki to jump and knock over a bowl of sauce.

"I'll go talk to her," Shane stopped what he was doing and walked off to try and calm down his youngest daughter. Nicki and Reed stared at the mess on the floor, neither one wanting to be the one to clean it up.

"Sami, could you please start getting ready now?" Reed called, and then turned to Nicki. "Rock paper scissors?"

Reed won. Nicki sighed and went about clearing up the broken bowl and puddle of sauce whilst the music turned off abruptly in the other room and Sami skipped off to shower.

Shane had finally returned from Danni's room. "She'll be fine, just needs to cool down a bit more. Also, we seem to be missing a fork…" Shane held up a knife that was missing its cutlery partner.

"Oh, it's in the studio, Danni was using it for one of her sculptures the other day, I'll go get it," Nicki jumped at the chance to leave the kitchen and sped away to the studio.

Shane wrapped his arms around Reed, resting his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. Placing his hands on top of the ones wrapped around him Reed leaned back against Shane's chest.

"Hi…" Shane whispered kissing Reed's neck.

"Hey," Reed sighed, enjoying the feeling of Shane's heart beating against back.

"How is dinner going?" Shane asked peering over Reed's shoulders at the pots on top of the oven. Some were bubbling, some were shaking, and some were smoking slightly.

"I think it's going well," He answered smiling proudly at his latest attempt to cook. Sami wandered into the kitchen and seeing the array of pans cooking, picked up the phone and dialled.

"Who are you calling sweetie?" Reed asked her confused.

"I'm ordering pizza," Sami nodded defiantly before leaving the room. Shane chuckled against Reed's neck, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

"I didn't think it was that bad…" He muttered pouting, causing Shane to chuckle again and spin him round so they were face to face. Leaning in, Shane pressed their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss.

"There's always next time…" Shane whispered against his lips then leaned in again.

The doorbell rang echoing around the large apartment, signifying the arrival of their first guests.

"I'll get it!" Called three voices from three different rooms of the apartment. Blonde, curly and dark heads sprinted past the kitchen and to the front door, shoving and tripping along the way.

"Well Reed, at least we're never bored," Shane held his husband close as they turned the corner to greet their guests. Watching as their daughters greeted the Houstons and their cousins. Soon enough the apartment was once again filled with the sound of heated debates, laughter and the occasional crash as the teenagers ran chased each other through the rooms. It was never boring on the second floor.


End file.
